What I Remember and Miss The Most
by No Fate 1990
Summary: What if Marcel was really Klaus' biological son? Klaus remembers his dead wife and Marcel's mother, Lynnette. Klaus and Marcel are reunited with Lynn decades later. Lynn aka Abby Bennett is torn between Marcel and Bonnie.
1. What I remember

Klaus' p.o.v

What I remember and miss the most is your presence.

Your smile was pure magic. Your heart was as big as the

Titanic. What I remember and miss the most is your kindness.

You slipped right pass me like an airplane. What I remember

and miss the most is your afterglow.


	2. I love You Enough To Sacrifice Anything

Time Period: The 18th Century

Place: Savannah, Georgia

Klaus' p.o.v

Hungry, I wander into the kitchen where I encounter a woman that I have never seen before. She is

busy with cooking breakfast. The sunlight casts a glow upon her, almost heavenly like. "Who are

you?" I inquire. "My name is Lynette. Your siblings hired me. I am your new maid" she explains

giving me a plate of pancakes. Lynette's beauty, warm personality, and excellent cooking

wins over my heart. "I love you enough to sacrifice anything" I tell Lynette inside my mind

during a passionate makeout session. She Feels the same way too.


	3. Secret Lovers

Time Period: Still The 18th Century

Place: Still Savannah

Lynette's p.o.v

Klaus and I were secret lovers. Although we never went public, I bet his siblings could feel the love

between us. I was his only hope. Klaus' happiness overpowered his siblings' desire to fire me.

One unforgettable trip to Tybee island resulted in an unplanned pregnancy and wedding.


	4. Hold me like you will never see me again

Klaus' p.o.v (while watching Lynette give birth to Marcellus)

The life within her has become unbearable.

"Hold me like you will never see me again",

desperately she begs him. Impending, fate

replaces his optimism with pessimism.

Whatever happened to his colorful

prism? The life within her has

become unbearable. He carries

her load for once.


	5. Eternally Lost and Separated

Marcellus' p.o.v (he is thirteen years old at the time)

The world is a very hot furnest,

a gruesome violent protest.

I am eternally lost and separated

from reality, a true loving home.

Torn asunder, I don't know what

my name is anymore. I am a slave

to whomsoever.


	6. Rediscovering Marcellus

Klaus' p.o.v (takes place when he saves marcellus from his abusive slaveowner)

You were a childsoldier.

Rebelling against the status quo,

I saw myself in you.

You deserved to be loved.

You deserved to have a home.

You deserved to have a name,

worth far much more than dirt.


	7. One unuttered name

Marcel's p. (fully grown and living in New Orleans)

A ghost lost in time,

one unuttered name.

Dead inside without a voice

or choice, the past is rust.

From dusk to dust, trust

remains hard to find on

the other side of the

great divide. A ghost

lost in time, one unuttered

name comes to mind once

again. Pain offers me a brutal

wake up call.


	8. I am your father and she is your mother

Klaus' p.o.v

Experiencing a brain freeze, I take a break from painting pictures. I catch Marcellus standing on the

balcony outside. He observes people walking through the French Quarter. His attention is torn

between them and a photograph of a woman. "Who is this woman in this picture?" I inquire.

"This is a picture of my mother. I carry it with me everyday" Marcellus explains. "The woman

in the picture reminds me of Bonnie's mother, Abby Bennett. In turn, Abby reminds me of my

former lover named Lynette" I point out. "Are you my biological father?" He questions me.

"I am not your birth father. Your dad died many years ago" I lie. Intelligent, Marcel is not

easy fooled. "No more lies or mind games. Tell me the truth!" angry, he demands pinning

me to the wall. "I am your father and she is your mother" emotional, I confess. Running

away works better than talking for him.


	9. Now or Never to Get To Know Me

Marcel's p.o.v

I carry your photograph with me everyday.

You arrive on the scene way too late.

You walk a thin line between being

genuine and fake. Please pick now or

never to get to know me. I am doll parts

that you stitch back together neatly.

Please pick now or never to reclaim me.

I breakthrough your colorful prism,

a rosy glasshouse.


	10. Ever Present Past Love

Abby aka Lynn's p.o.v

Merciful, Grace swims up ashore.

Who is to blame? this question doesn't

matter anymore. Ever present past love,

a ghost that I must face and embrace.

More than just a photographic memory, you

play an active role in the story of my life now.


	11. A Sort of Mutual Understanding

Klaus' p.o.v

Crawling all over the floor

A sort of mutual understanding

Respect and compassion for each other

A daily struggle

Trying to be your friend


	12. Running Wild and Free

Bonnie's p.o.v

Exchanging hellos and goodbyes,

it's like catching birds from the sky.

Trading old memories for new ones,

it's like gathering bones off the ground.

This psychological wound, what I remember

and miss the most, runs too deep. Running

wild and free, please let my inner child breathe.

Why must it take three long days for the dead

in mind, heart, and spirit to rise again? Rain

reign over me until otherwise. Homesick,

I return back to my birthplace.


	13. Off The Right Straight Path

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: December 1, 187-

Place: The Mikaelson's Manson in Savannah, Georgia

Klaus' p.o.v

Lynn's screams echo down the hallway where I stand anxiously. Tears crawl from underneath the

rocky surface, my tough exterior. My siblings try to provide comfort for me. Their encouraging

words mean nothing unless I know Lynn and our baby are well. After what feels like an eternity,

the doctor allows me to see them . Completely exhausted, Lynn rests in bed holding our newborn

son. We agree to name him Marcellus.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: September 5, 188-

Scenario: A House Fire in New Orleans

Loud, gunshots awake Lynn at midnight. She opens the window and gasps in horror. Her anxiety

worries me. "What is the matter, love?" I wonder. "I am a runaway slave. My master and his

army have come for me" she stresses. I am shocked, but still desire to protect her. "The house is on

fire!" our ten year old son yells running into the bedroom."Come here baby" Lynn consoles him.

"We must go right now" I order my wife and son. My siblings fight off Lynn's master and his army

while we exit the house through the back way. Nevertheless, we get separated. I move forward

assuming they are dead.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: September 5, 199-

Special Event: Bonnie's Birth

Telepathy bridges the gap between Lynette and me. In this new timeline, Lynn has a different

identity. Her alter ego, Abby Bennett Wilson is a witch. Supported by a coven, Abby delivers a

healthy baby girl named Bonnie. Bonnie brings joy to her mother, father, and grandmother.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

"Guess who I found" I test Abby's knowledge. "Bonnie! Thanks for coming back home" Abby

exclaims embracing Bonnie. Bonnie slams the front door on me. She is struggling with accepting

me as her family member. Abby reinvites me back into the house. We have a long heart to heart

chat with Marcel, Bonnie, and her husband.


	14. Steady Slow Decline

Lynn's p.o.v

Its over so there is nothing left for me to do

Sorrow threatens to steal the sun from the sky

I put my face in my hands

Sorrow crawls from underneath the rocky surface

Now I embark on a steady slow decline

Only a peaceful deep sleep can make me feel better

Whatever happens, just know its all my fault and not yours

Ode to honesty

Because of my lack thereof

Bad luck follows me

Letting you down has become a habit

Even if I try to hop away like a rabbit

Enjoy the fireworks and waterfalls

Dovelike brown eyes


	15. A Bumpy Fun Ride

Klaus' P.O.V

Standstill motion

A daily reflection

Detour

Deadweight

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Lingering signs of hope

Life before, with, and after you

A bumpy fun ride

Vanishing twilight

Eden's demise

Nearby clarity and hindsight

Dreamless inconceivable notions

Endless gratitude and fortitude

Remembrance of how we got from point A to B


	16. Lavender Perfume

Marcel's p.o.v

Lavender perfume

It smells like an angel's spirit

Even now I avoid watching the sunset

Visions of you hit me like a wrecking ball

Echoes replace the songs that you used to sing, the words that you used to tell me a lot

Nameless you remain tiny particles of matter

Only heaven knows when you will rise up from the ground

Water drops make a little trickling sound in your honor

Every hour and year that passes by is bittersweet

Even if your absence outweighs your presence, grace overshadows your memory

Peace

It smells like an angel's spirit

Even if history messes up

Rest high on that mountaintop

Crimson rose

Epic and legendary tragic hero of mine


	17. Icicle Tears

Lynn's p.o.v

The way it has to be

Our separation

Repetitive history

Irritable tiresome fray

Redundant flashbacks

Icicle tears

Sharp mental triggers

Harp within my soul

Oncoming traffic lights

Temporary minor indiscretions

Worn down bleeding heart of mine

Imaginary bliss

Necessary small sacrifices

Kerosene marks

Love's birth pains

Easily forgotten good deeds

A blessing taken for granted

Violated trust

Early Winter frost

Nameless dust

Old haunted memories, echoes of what could've should've would've been

My metamorphosis

Evolutionary transformation

Gradual progression

A spirit of surrender and contentment


	18. Echoes of a possible reunion

Klaus' p.o.v

Family

A bond to last a lifetime

Laid to rest under the moon and stars

Lingering snapshots of a true friendship

Infinite precious cargo

Forget me nots

Echoes of a possible reunion

Enchanting yellow brick Road

Tastes and smells like chocolate

Indelicate flower of mine

My strong stable foundation

Enormous big heart of gold


	19. Welcome Home, Mom

Lynn's p.o.v

"Welcome home, mom" Marcellus greets me at the front door. He hangs up my coat and then

escorts me to the dining room where Klaus and dinner awaits us. "Hello again, love" Klaus

smirks helping me into a chair. "I cooked dinner for us tonight" Marcellus boasts. "Thank

you" I smile. Before we can start eating and talking, an angry Bonnie storms into the room.

"Mom, dad and I have been waiting all night for you. You promised to have dinner with us" she

complains. "Bonnie you can eat dinner with Klaus, Marcel, and me" I offer. Bonnie doesn't want

walk back home so she stays put. Marcel and her play the blame game throughout dinner.


	20. I never had a chance with you

Klaus' p.o.v

You recycled my heart like paper.

Unsignificant, my voice hasn't risen

above a whisper. I never had a chance

with you in the first place. May be we

were better off giving each other space.

Gone without a trace, the face of love

has left everything up in the air.


	21. Searching For Abby

Bonnie Bennett's p.o.v

I wander into the lowest and shallowest parts of your mind. If you care about me then

why are you so hard to find and keep? The wind only knows what your true intentions

are. I struggle to tell you goodbye once and for all. Weak, I fall down like an Autumn

leaf. You offer me brief relief. Grief threatens to steal the sun from the sky.


	22. Elsewhere Song

Marcel's p.o.v

Drifting elsewhere, you say it's better this way. Rip me open if you must. I won't stay stuck in this fray for long. Forever feels like a pipe dream for us. Tiime freezes my memories and flashbacks.


	23. Sailing Into Madness

Klaus' p.o.v

Sailing Into madness

Your foolishness is complete silliness

Sailing into madness

They may come for you soon

Even as the wind blows, stay still and calm

My kindness unfolds before you like a psalm


	24. Constant Detour

Abby aka Lynn's p.o.v

A constant detour, your silent secret storm.

I promise to keep you warm and do you no harm.

You overlook this question, "how may I help you?"

A constant detour, your arrogance and reluctance.

My sweet voice offers you temporary solace and peace.


	25. A Bent Promise

Marcel's p.o.v

Back to square one

Electric magnetic romantic chemistry

Newfound country of poetry

Today's small wonder

Insignificant meaningless wedding ceremony

My distorted reality

Echoes of bliss

A bent promise

Never fulfilled hopes and dreams

One thousand tears

These recoverable lost golden years

Hallways of eerie silence, gloom, and doom

It is what it is

No communication

Gigantic rift between us


	26. Pandora's Box

AL's p.o.v

Painless transition

A predestined path

Pandora's box

A black and white issue

This racial divide

Holy bloodshed

One ridiculous war of words and roses

Pandemonium

Extremely difficult long labor and birthing process

Realm of uncertainty

An eerie strange correlation between past, present, and future history

Winds of change


	27. Embers and Sparks

Klaus' p.o.v

Embers and sparks, oh, these mild hot temperatures.

The different hats that you wear everyday bewilders me. How

can you be so sure that you are able to stay true to me?

Fireballs dance across the night sky. Paper butterfly

wings serve as my arms. Please catch me before I

completely fade to black. Made of steel glass, is it

my ship to wreck? God bless this sacred holy ground,

bloody battlefield. Running wild, I yield to noone. I am

winter's child, such a rare gold for you to behold. You are my invincible

shield of protection, a place of refuge and strength. I am your muse, a special

kind of enigma. Life's a road trip that is nothing, but a dream for me. I am melting away like

vanilla ice cream. Come on, unfold me and mold me. Come on, beam me up and breathe me into your system. Old age

is promised to us or may be not. We, the chosen generation, are bold enough to move forward. Embers and sparks, oh, these

numerous thoughts and ideas of mine. I might be better off passing the torch off to someone else.

My life is not over until I taste the fruits of my hard labor.


	28. A Beautiful Hot Mess

Bonnie's p.o.v

Constantly on the wrong side of the tracks

A beautiful hot mess

The person in the mirror staring back at me

A beautiful hot mess

Being your scapegoat

Being your ride or die buddy

You are the ringmaster in this crazy circus

Only time knows how long I can stay loyal to you

Uniquely different and special describes our chemistry


	29. Rebuilding Bridges

Marcel's p.o.v

Rebuilding bridges

Even now I am in too deep

God, please help me and keep me

Rebuilding bridges

Even now I am learning about the power of forgiveness

Time is such silliness


	30. Even if I am in too deep, there is hope

Klaus' p.o.v

Wandering all over the place, you don't know what it means to live in peace

Hard to find and keep for myself, you are gone with the wind

Even if I am in too deep, there is hope

Not today will I speak your name or play your stupid game

Even if I am in too deep, there is hope

Visions of vultures don't frighten me

Even if I am in too deep, there is hope

Right on cue, you save me from these demons


	31. Dark and lovely darling baby

Al's p.o.v

My dark and lovely darling baby

A superhuman who happens to be my immortal

My dark and lovely darling baby

A superhuman who happens to be my guardian angel

You are everything that I have longed and hoped for


	32. Daddy's Girl, Mommy's Little Prince

Bonnie's p.o.v

The door bell rings and I answer the door. Marcel steps right in as if he owns the place. "Sis, you

have a beautiful home. I might buy it someday" he states. He doesn't have any respect for

me. I can't believe we are related. "How may I help you?" I ask my half brother. "I want to see

mother" he wishes.


	33. You may fail, but at least you're trying

Marcel's p.o.v

You may fail, but at least you're trying to do better. If only we stay together, we can endure any

crisis. This is my Christmas wish. You may fail, but at least defeat hasn't gotten the best of you.


	34. You're Different but Good Enough For Me

Klaus' p.o.v

You're different, but good enough for me.

Whoever said you would never fit in was

wrong. You belong to me and that's all

what matters.


	35. So That I may learn how to be good again

Marcel's p.o.v

You correct me so that I may learn how to be good again. You sacrifice everything so that I may

learn how to be good again. I apologize for making you to be my scapegoat.


	36. A Baby Angel Named Ava Mikaelson

Situation: Eight years after Marcellus' birth, Lynette aka Abby became pregnant again. Klaus and her

daughter Ava was born prematurely and dead.

Place: Ava's crypt

Klaus' p.o.v

"Hello sweetheart" I address my baby angel. Ava is silent and that's okay with me. I don't mind

doing all of the talking. "I should've never came here. It was a bad idea. Her premature birth and

death were all my fault" Abby cries walking away. She resists me until she reaches a point of

surrender.


	37. My unanswered and unexplainable why?

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Ava's birth and death

Lynette's p.o.v

Sweaty and dehydrated, I check out different vendors with my family. I feel alittle dizzy and

disoriented. Godforbid something may go wrong. I don't want to ruin Marcel's time at the fair. "You

are six months pregnant. You should've stayed at home. The fair is not the best place for you in this

condition" Klaus reminds me. "Everything will be ok" I assure him. Just then blood and water soak

my dress. Lightheaded, I collapse in my husband's arms. Later I found out I underwent an

emergency cesarean section. Ava went onto glory before I had a chance to see her or hold her.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Abby's p.o.v

What I remember and miss the most

A ghost lost in time

Safe inside the sanctuary of my mind

My unanswered and unexplainable why?

A life born and torn from this world way too soon

Reaching out from beyond the grave

These signs of life


	38. Easier to run and hide from this pain

Klaus' p.o.v

On the other side of the great divide, an infant life has been lost,

one that I loved and cherished the most. It might be easier to run

and hide from this pain.


	39. Sadness Resurfacing

Abby's p.o.v

Sadness resurfacing

Apart of myself that has died

Dancing the night away if tomorrow will never come

A life that doesn't have a future


	40. Seeping Through My Veins

Klaus' p.o.v

Seeping through my veins

You have a permanent lock on my heart

Seeping through my veins

Hope refuses to loosen the reins


	41. Our Very Own Special Rainbow Baby

Klaus' p.o.v

The unspeakable big it

Wandering lost baby angel

Our very own special rainbow baby

Nearing the end of the yellow brick road


	42. Born and Gone Way Too Soon

Abby's p.o.v

Born and gone way too soon, you were my precious baby angel.

You slipped right pass me as quickly as the afternoon. All I could say was

goodnight moon. Born and gone way too soon, you are better off as a memory.


	43. Your Brief Tiny Hope

Klaus' p.o.v

Sadness resurfacing

Your brief tiny hope

Sights and sounds of an unborn future

These stirrings of life

Echoes of a premature sunrise

My favorite pipe dream


	44. Even Now Light Carries on Endlessly

You taught me the courage of stars before you left. How Light carries on endlessly even after death - Sleeping At Last, Saturn

Abby's p.o.v

Refreshing, you were as new as the rising sun.

Who knew the womb would become your tomb?

Even now light carries on endlessly. I still can't fight

back my tears. I long for the lost and missing

golden years.


	45. We Can Not Discuss This Loss of Mine

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Ava's birth and death

Klaus' p.o.v

Sweaty and dehydrated, Lynette checks out different vendors with our family and me. We have decided to come to the fair for Marcellus' birthday. Something is definitely wrong

for she feels a little dizzy and disoriented. "You are six months pregnant. You should've stayed at home. The fair is not the best place for you in this condition" I remind my

wife. "Everything will be ok" she assures me. Just then blood and water soaks her dress. Lightheaded, she collapses into my arms. I go into a full-blown panic mode. My siblings and I

transport her to the hospital where an emergency cesarean section is performed. I hold my

stillborn daughter briefly. Her name is Avalon, but I call her Ava for short. She has my eyes and

Lynette's skin color. I place a locket around her tiny neck. The doctor disposes Ava before Lynette

can wake up from surgery. I feel guilty for withholding Ava from her mother.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Scene: The Cemetery in New Orleans-Avalon's gravesite

Klaus' p.o.v

Elijah catches me having a conversation with my dead daughter. He wants to know more about

Ava. "We can not discuss this loss of mine" I demand walking away.


	46. Rediscovering Avalon

Klaus' p.o.v

Hope has brought her friend and classmate, Avalon Mayweather, over for dinner. Avalon is a very

sweet and well-mannered biracial young girl. She likes my family and vice versa. I keep on getting a

strange vibe from her. Maybe we met in a different lifetime.


	47. A Barely Wounded Open Heart

Klaus' p.o.v.

Today is the first time that Hope has brought a friend home for dinner. I want to savor and cherish

this precious moment so I get out my camera. "Smile and say cheese" I instruct Hope and Avalon.

Obediently, they pose for the camera. I take their picture and I receive goosebumps. Is it my

imagination or reality that Avalon has my blue eyes? I see traces of Abby in her too. I keep these

findings to myself.


	48. I Can't Cross That Line Because It Hurts

Time Period: The Next Day

Place: Caroline and Alaric's School for Gifted Kids

Klaus' p.o.v

Abby and Haley have accompanied me to Hope's school. We are on the quest for more

information about Avalon Mayweather. "Hello Klaus, Haley, and Ms. Bennett. How may I help you

today?" Caroline acknowledges us when we enter her office. "We want to know more about Avalon

Mayweather. She is Hope's friend and classmate. Can you provide us with her information?" I

request.


	49. Never Seen The Sky So Blue Before

Avalon's p.o.v

I am long overdue for a hug and kiss from you.

You claim me to be your sunshine and precious angel.

Never seen the sky so blue before, I get a clue for once.

Never seen the sky so blue before, I feel completely whole

and truly happy again. I stop questioning my existence.


	50. Kind Sweet Pretty Eyes

Abby's p.o.v.

Hanging onto a moment of pleasure

A heart of my heart

Your kind sweet pretty eyes


End file.
